callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MEAT IS MURDER
}} MEAT IS MURDER is a hidden achievement/trophy in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare in Exo Zombies. It requires the player to activate Bubby in Infection. This is the achievement for the map's Easter Egg story quest. Step 1: Retrieving the Golden Skillet In the initial spawn area, there is a golden frying skillet lying on top of the ceiling, hanging by one of the metal bars. A player needs to jump up (Exosuit is required) and press the action button to acquire the frying pan in their inventory. Step 2: Blood Sacrifice In the sewers, there are four pipes with valves attached to them. The position of these valves randomize with each game. The players need to find all four and turn them (by pressing the action button in front of them). Once all four are turned, the characters will comment about the atmosphere getting colder. The waterfall in the sewers will now reveal a hidden room inside, with an altar in the middle. Place the golden skillet in the altar. The altar will slowly sink into the ground. Players now need to kill zombies near the pan so that their blood flow into the altar. After a specific amount of zombies is killed, the altar will rise, and the players can pick up the skillet again. Step 3: Cook a Burger for Bubby Go to Burger Town, and find a stove which is in the kitchen, where the players can place the skillet. The players now need to find four chunks of meat, placed across the map. The location of each chunk randomizes each game, but is limited to four major areas of the map: Burger Town, Atlas Command, Value Voltage and Sewers. Also, the meat chunks spawn all at once, so the players do not need to place each chunk in the skillet before finding the next one. However, each player can only pick up one meat chunk. Once all four chunks are recovered and placed in the skillet, the players need to "cook" the meat by using the Magnetron. When the meat is ready, one will hear a "ding", and smoke can be seen rising from the skillet and the meat. After this, the players need to recover a burger bun, which can be dropped by a zombie wearing a Burger Town uniform when killed. The bun will automatically be picked up once a player walks over it. Once picked up, the player needs to take the bun back to the pan, and press the action button to make the burger, then press it again to pick the burger up. The burger, however, is contaminated, so whoever picks the burger up will be infected, and must use the Decontamination Zone. Finally, take the burger to Bubby, who will accept the burger. He will then give a thumbs up, and make a comment on needing his battery replaced. Step 4: Replace Bubby's Battery Go back to the Atlas Command area, and find a screen displaying a diagram of Bubby. Hold the action button in front of the screen, then head to the power station of the area. A battery can be picked up in the wall across the power station. There's a short time limit for picking up the battery, so the players have to move quickly. Next, go to Value Voltage, and find the gas station, and plug the battery into one of the gas pumps. The players need to protect the battery while it is being charged up. Should zombies get near it and attack or players shoot bullets directly towards it, the battery will fall out, and the players need to reinsert it. If a Toxic round occurs in Value Voltage, the battery will not fall out unless hit by zombies. Players will be notified of the battery being fully charged when the gas pump station lights up. The battery can now be picked up again, and can be given to Bubby. Bubby will then hand over a white key, which can be picked up by any player. Step 5: Retrieving the Datapad and Activating Bubby The player with the white key can now open up a hatch below the giant burger at the Burger Town entrance, which gives access to a small room inside the burger. There, the players can find an Upgrade Station, which upgrades the player's weapons to level 25. Also located within the burger is a computer screen, which will flash "Access Denied" when interacted with. The players now need to go down into the sewers, and activate the Insta-Gator. The player may use a shotgun or contact grenade to kill the Gator when it spawns (this is not a zombies hand, as in the loading screen it is stated that the manager of Hoard More had his arm bitten off by his pet alligator, meaning the alligator may be destroyed upon spawn); if missed, a Gator rises up and snatches a zombie, shoot the Gator to make it explode into pieces. The players can pick up a hand from where the gator was. Now, the player with the hand needs to go back to the spawn area, where they can find a hand scanner. Use the hand scanner with the hand, and a panel on its side will open, revealing a red datapad. Take the datapad to the giant burger, and interact with the screen again. It will now display the diagram of Bubby, and it will kick the player out. The giant burger will now shoot out "hamburger bombs", which can be picked up and thrown at zombies, similar to Uplink Drones. Afterwards, a countdown will display on screen. Once finished, the burger will shoot a missile into the air. Go back inside the burger and pick up the datapad, which will now display green. Bring the datapad to Bubby, and one of two outcomes will occur: # Bubby will simply explode, having been "set free," and will drop four random power-ups. # Bubby's eyes will glow red, and he will then pick up the sign next to him. For the next round, Bubby will become an ally, and will fight the zombies alongside the player. Once the round finishes, Bubby will do a breakdance, then explode and drop four random power-ups. Either way, the achievement will be awarded upon Bubby's activation. Gallery MEAT IS MURDER XBOX One Achievement Image AW.jpg|XBOX One Achievement Image Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Achievements Category:Easter eggs